Conventionally, a peristaltic infusion pump is mainly used as a medical infusion pump for feeding a medicinal solution or the like in an infusion tube, in which a door is openably and closably provided to an infusion pump body having a pump mechanism.
The peristaltic infusion pump has a structure for performing feed, in which a plurality of fingers provided to a pump body perform reciprocating motion with individual phases to be in a peristaltic movement as a whole, so that infusion tubes disposed between the fingers and a receiving plate provided to the door are sequentially pressed toward a downstream so as to perform the feed. An example of the peristaltic infusion pump is disclosed in Patent Document 1.
In such an infusion pump, if the infusion tube is not fitted at a correct position, when a door provided to the infusion pump is closed so as to perform infusion, an amount of a fed solution is greatly reduced, or any amount of the solution is not fed. Therefore, an infusion pump having a function of detecting a misloaded state of the infusion tube to prevent the misload of the infusion tube is desired.
As an example of an infusion pump having a function of preventing misload of the infusion tube, a technique of detecting the misload of the tube by using a position detection sensor such as a pressure sensitive sensor to control an alarm about abnormal fitting is disclosed in Patent Document 2.
According to the function of preventing misload of the infusion tube in the infusion pump disclosed in Patent Document 2, the misfit state of the infusion tube is correctly detected, and the alarm is issued based on the detection, so that the misfit state can be speedily released for a proper and prompt response. Therefore, the infusion pump has a good safety as a medical instrument.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 5-277183    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 5-15589